sotffandomcom-20200215-history
John Cox
Name: John Cox Gender: Male Age: 18 Grade: 12 School: Southridge High School Hobbies and Interests: Video games, stand-up comedy, self-loathing, classic rock music Appearance: John is 6' 2" tall and weighs 240 pounds. He has a heavy set build and is not very muscular. John has a round face that is covered with acne pits. His eyes are light blue and slightly beady. Is nose is short and rounded. He usually has a rather gloomy expression with his brow furrowed and mouth drawn. His hair is medium-brown and is kept very short. He usually has a solid layer of stubble growing on his chin and cheeks. He typically wears plaid flannel shirts or band shirts, jeans, and moccasins. Biography: John was once a happy person. Then, he gained the ability to speak and understand language and was able to comprehend the terrible things his mother said about him. Growing up, John was given nearly everything he wanted, but living with the constant criticism of his mother and sister has left him with very low self-esteem. His father wanted to protect him from the abuse, but was too timid to do anything about it. John was forced to fight his own battles, which he does on a daily basis, though they are fought with words, not guns. The one good thing that has resulted from his mother's criticisms is a well developed sense of humor. Upon entering school, it was his brand of self-deprecating humor that earned John a tight-knit group of friends. His friends would often try to boost John up, but their advice inevitably led him to fail. If they encouraged him to ask out a girl that he had long had a crush on, she would turn him down in the most pride-damaging way possible. If they encouraged him to pursue his interest in music by learning to play the guitar, he would be filled with self-loathing because of the slow rate at which he progressed. The shame of his "average" status was amplified by the fact that the group of friends he had made in elementary school grew up to be some of the most talented scholars, artists, and athletes in Southridge High. John learned to go all out for a laugh, even if it meant making a fool out of yourself, in order to avoid being permanently upstaged by the people around you. The only things John can actually have a serious discussion about are video games and music. While they are mere hobbies to others, they are more important than life itself to him. Many an argument about Nintendo or the Eagles has caused John to feel genuine rage at someone who doesn't share his enthusiasm. The only reason they don't turn into fistfights is his firm belief that he wouldn't stand a chance of winning. John has developed a personal maxim based on his failures and rocky upbringing: "Staying down is better than trying to lift yourself up and risking falling even further". It guides him always. Advantages: John's jokes can make someone either laugh or pity him, which can both be strong influences. He seems completely harmless, which can cause people to underestimate him. Disadvantages: His physical strength is average. He lacks the confidence to actively attack others. He is unable to speak quietly or move stealthily. Designated Number: Male Student no. 87 The above biography is as written by Paranoia Man. No edits or alterations to the author's original work have been made. Designated Weapon: Micro-Uzi Machine Pistol Conclusions: Normally, I'd peg this one for an easy out, buuut... I think that when our dear B87 realizes just how easy it is to kill his classmates with the nice little weapon we gave him, his attitude might change a little bit. His weight shouldn't be much of an issue. After all, it doesn't matter how fast someone is when you can just gun them down in their tracks! Hahaha! Game Evaluations Kills: None Killed by: Keith Jackson Collected Weapons: Micro-Uzi Machine Pistol (designated weapon) Allies: None Enemies: Keith Jackson Mid-Game Evaluation: John hadn't encountered anyone until the night between days 5 and 6, when he went to the Jailhouse, to find some shelter from the rain. When he entered it, he saw Keith Jackson, who was pointing his shotgun at Evangelos Gage, and Daniel Carvalho. Of course, when Keith noticed him, he also pointed his gun at John. To add some more chaos, Darnell Butler appeared, rambling about his latest kills. John felt uncomfortable with gun pointed at him, and he took his Micro-Uzi, to point, that Keith is not the only armed guy there. This however, triggered Keith reflexes, and he shot at John. Before dying, John passed his Uzi in Darnell's direction. Post-Game Evaluation: If he would shoot instead of talking, it could be much more interesting situation to watch. Pity. Memorable Quotes: "Just-just stop! All we wanted was to get out of the rain and be safe from this stupid game and you just threaten everyone! Well, you're not the only guy with a gun now! Put it down!" - To Keith Jackson Other/Trivia Threads Below is a list of threads that contain Adam, in chronological order. V3: *High Voltage Your Thoughts Whether you were a fellow handler in SOTF or just an avid reader of the site, we'd like to know what you thought about John Cox. What did you like, or dislike, about the character? Let us know here! Category:V3 Students